


When the Fool Meets the Moon

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Kind of more a drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens during the 'long time with Shinjiro' in October? "I love you too, Shinjiro. My Shinji. My Moon..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Fool Meets the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. This is an old fic from like, nearly four years ago, but I'm just bringing all my stuff over here, so yeah.

She entered his room, waiting to hear what he had to say...

He pulled her into an embrace, telling her what he really thought...

He released her, informing her that she needed to turn back now if she wanted to. It would be too late if she didn't...

She didn't leave, she embraced him herself...

That was how it all began...

The kisses started. Hot yet sweet at the same time...

The wood behind her back, the rush of cold once her clothes began parting her skin...

Her hair fell around her shoulders and his fingers ran through them...

Her top half was now bare and she pouted at the unfairness...

She reached out and pulled his beanie off, followed by the thick, long coat...

She gave him a disbelieving look as she spotted the black turtleneck...

He chuckled deeply and removed it, leaving himself half bare, just the same as her...

The kisses resumed, along with soft touches and strokes...

She felt the mattress beneath her, and saw him hovering above her...

He removed the rest of their clothing, causing her to blush a light pink...

More kisses. More touches...

She felt him within her, and they moved together...

Her Arcana changed before her, changing from the Fool to the Moon...

He said her name in warning, telling her that now was the time to stop if she wished so...

She refused. She wanted him. All of him...

The Dark Hour began, filling the already quiet room in an even quieter silence. The only sounds remaining were their gasps and moans...

She clutched onto his shoulders tightly, calling his name in a breathy moan. He called hers out too, before they fell back panting...

He held her close in his arms and she kissed him again, telling him she loved him...

He waited until he thought she was asleep before whispering his love for her, running a finger down her soft cheek, and pressing a kiss to the top of her head...

"I love you, Minako... Please don't cry...when I'm gone..."

_I love you too, Shinjiro... My Shinji...my Moon..._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
